IE GO Jr High
by XxMiwaXx
Summary: [SuckySummary]The School's clown finally gets to have a chance to have a love life and meet new people this year. [OC Submission: Closed]
1. Prologue

Hello,  
>I know I said I won't continue making stories but this is the only one I will write<p>

OC form is on my profile

Please enjoy,

_And if you have a problem, sent it to me on PM._

* * *

><p>A female with a low tied pony tail hurriedly ran to school. "Oh no! Luka's going to be late!" The female said. She dodged all the people walking in front of her, she was about to reach the entrance of the school but didn't notice the person in front of her and bumped into him. She yelped and fell right on her behind. The person she bumped into grunted and glared down at her. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He shouted at her angrily. She stood up and rubbed her behind. "Luka's sooo sorry~!" She said and looked over at the person.<p>

She gasped as a huge blush formed on her cheeks. In front of her is a GOD! She lets out a squeal while he just stares at her weirdly."Y-You're a god!" She said jumping up and down. He sweat drops and slowly backs away. While she was in 'Lala land' she didn't notice him walk inside the entrance of the school and going into the building. She finally snaps out of it and noticed he was no where to be seen. She pouts and slowly walks into the entrance but runs when hearing the bell, she opens the door of the school and runs in and towards her homeroom she's suppose to be in. Opening the door, she steps inside and lets out a puff of air.

"You're late on the first day of school~" A female that stood in front of the class said sweetly. She had on a white dress shirt, a black bow tie around her neck, and black pencil skirt and heels. "Now get in a sit before you get detention." She said before looking at her clip board. "Y-Yes, Ma'am.." Luka said before walking towards an empty seat next to a female with blue hair. "Hi! My name is Sorano Aoi! You can call me Aoi!" She said giving her a welcoming smile. Luka grinned back at the female and waved at her. "My name is Seijuro Luka, but just call me Luka~" She said before sitting down.

"Alright," The teacher began looking around the class, "I'll start doing role call, but first, my name is Afuro Miyu, call me Afuro-sensei, okay~?" She said smiling at all of her students. Everyone said their hellos and his before quieting down. "When I start role calling, I want you to stand up and say something about yourself, yer?"

"But first before we start with that, got any questions about me?" Sensei Afuro asked sweetly. Luka rose her hand making the sensei look at her in question. "Yes what is it?" She asked. Luka puts her hand down before speaking. "Are you dating Coach Gouenji~?" She asked tilting her head slightly to the side. Afuro-Sensei blushed deeply and shook her head quickly. "W-What?! What makes you say that?!" She stuttured out nervously. Everyone in the class started snickering. Afuro cleared her throat. "... Lets skip that part and get to the role calling part." She said calmly.

* * *

><p>I know the Prologue sucks, but who do you think Luka ran into? :D<p> 


	2. Chapter One

I know Kirino and them are older than Tenma and them but in here their the same grade and age.

* * *

><p>"Alright class! What I want you to do is once I call your name is to stand up, say your name again, and give me your favorite subject and your LEAST favorite subject." Homeroom sensei said sweetly before looking at her clip board. "Kamijou Sayaka!" She called out and looked around. A tall slender female with Short blue hair nervously stood up and looked down at her desk. "M-My name is Kamijou Sayaka, and my favorite subject is Math and my least is History." She said quietly but loud enough so we can hear. "Hello Kamijou-chan~ you may take your sit." She told the short haired female and in return Sayaka nodded and sat back down.<p>

Looking down at her clip board, she called out a name, "Hayashi Youta!" A male dark blue hair jumped up from his sit. "My name is Hayashi Youta, my favorite subject is Science while my least is Language Arts." He said happily with a large smile on his face. Miyu walked up to him and gave him a bear hug. "Awe~ You're so adorable~" She said while nuzzling his cheek. A large blush formed on his face as he squirms around, the whole class sweat dropped at the scene. Miyu finally let go of him and walked back to the front.

"Alright you may sit down, Hayashi-kun~" She said while smiling happily. Youta slowly nodded with a startled look on his face. "H-Hai... Sensei.." He said before slowly sitting back down on his sit. Luka who watched the scene with pure amusement looked at her sensei from the top to the bottom. 'This woman has the curves in the RIGHT places' she thought as her jaw dropped.

"Lets get back to role calling, because we won't leave until we're finished~" Miyu began and looked down at her clip board, "Kurotsuki Kiriga!" She called out. A female with long blue hair slowly stood up from her sit. "My name is Kurotsuki Kiriga, my least favorite subject is English, and my favorite is Science." The female said softly. Miyu nods her head at her, smiling softly. "Thank you, Kurotsuki Kiriga, please take your seat." She said before looking at her clip board while Kiriga sat back down.

"Kawamura Manako" The sensei called out. A female with straight lavender hair stood up slowly. "My name is Kawamura Manako, my favorite subject is Math and Science, and my least is History." Kawamura Manako said formally. "Alright, thank you, you may sit back down." Miyu said. Manako sat back down while Sensei looked down at her clip board. "Kurosaki Necro." The sensei said softly.

A very curvy female stood up and flipped her very curly teal hair, "My name is Kurosaki Necro, you can call me Nene, and my least favorite subject is nothing because I'm good at everything, and my favorite subject is English." The female said with a snobby tone. Miyu smiled at her and nodded her head. "Thank you, Nene-chan, please take your sit." She said kindly to her. The female sat back down in her seat, while having her arms crossed.

The sensei began calling out the other student's names and they replied back with their least and favorite subject. Once she finished with them she noticed that she forgot someone. "Seijuro.. Luka~" She said. Luka shot up from her seat startled that she called her name, "H-Hai, Sensei...?" She asked nervously. The sensei smiled kindly at her. "So... You're the school's 'clown', ne?" She asked and in return Luka slowly nodded her head. "You better not act up in my class, or I'm going to have to punish you~ Yes?" She said with a scary closed eyes smile. Everyone in the class paled at her words and sweat dropped. Luka slowly nodded her head, "H-Hai... Afuro-sensei..." She said nervously. Miyu opened her eyes once again and grinned childish at the younger female. "Good~ Now tell me your least and favorite subject~" She said sweetly. "H-Hai! My name is Seijuro Luka, my least favorite subject is Math while my favorite is English." She said. Miyu nodded and walked over towards her desk, "Thank you, Seijuro-chan, now take your seat." She said calmly and in return Luka quickly sat down.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP The bell rung making everyone pack up. Miyu quickly walked towards the door and slid it opened. "Alright, it's time for some of you to go to first period~ Have a nice day and see you in the afternoon~" She said kindly. Everyone hurriedly walked out of class and towards their next class. Luka looked down at her schedule. "Hmmm.. First period is History room 118 four down sensei Afuro's room." She said while walking down and looking at the room number.

She finally found her destination and slid opened the room door to see everyone in front of the class and the teacher on his desk. "I'm going to assign seats." The teacher said formally while standing up.

* * *

><p>I hope you like the first chapter!<p>

Sorry if some of y'all OC that is in this chapter OOC

__And if you have a problem, sent it to me on PM.__

**TAIGA IS OUT.**


	3. Chapter Two

I could have done better. (_ _)|||

I still hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Okay, lets get started." Kira sensei said before taking out a clip board.<p>

"I will put you guys in two groups, starting with Kawamura Manako and Kurosaki Necro." He said while looking down at the clip board and walking over toward the two desks in the center middle.

"You, young ladies will sit here." He said to them and which in responds they walked over towards the two desks.

Kira walked over towards the two desks in the Middle right side, "Yukishiro Emi and Chikako Rider, sit here." He called out.

A female with long light blond hair and a kinda tall female with burgundy length hair slowly walked towards the said desks. They both sat down on the seats and the light blonde female nervously looked at her seatmate and quickly looked down once she noticed that she was staring back at her.

Kira walked over towards the two desks over at the center back "Hamasaki Asako and Ishikawa Sayuri, here." He said pointing at the two desks.

A thigh length wavy silver headed female walked over towards the back desk on the right and slowly sat down. Another female with coral-pink shoulder length hair walked over towards the desk and sat down as well. The sensei then walked over towards the two desks near his seats and looked over at his students.

"I want Seijuro Luka and Hayashi Youta to sit near my desk so I can keep a close eye on them." He said.

Snickering, Luka slowly walked over towards the desk while covering her mouth while Youta walked behind her and tripped over his feet and fell forward and caused both of them to fall on the floor. Half of the class started bursting out laugh while the other half just stayed quiet. Luka groaned while rubbing her forehead, Youta quickly stood up and helped the poor female up.

"I'm SO sorry!" He said while bowing formally down.

"It's fine, stick figure~" She said teasingly. Youta pouted and walked over towards the desks.

"I'm not skinny! I'm muscular!" He said while puffing out his chest. Luka grinned, walking over towards him and poking his chest.

"Your bones don't count as muscles, ya know." She said in a teasingly tone. Half of the students started snickering while Kira just sighed.

"No time for talking, we still have a lot of stuff to do today." He said in a serious tone.

"Hai sensei!" Both Youta and Luka said at the same time and sat down in their seats.

Sensei Kira began telling the other students their seats but when he called out one of the student's name, he didn't get a respond.

"Hakuryuu?" He called out once again looking around.

Just as he was about to cross him absent, the door slid opened and in came a male with platinum blonde hair that has a white-silverish ponytail(Only doing what it says on his Wikia, but to me it kinda looks like a lavender color.) that walked towards the sensei and bowed down formally.

"I'm sorry that I'm late Kira-Sensei." He said formally.

Luka's jaw dropped once she seen him and bolted up from her seat and pointed at him.

"YOU'RE THE GOD I BUMPED INTO THIS MORNING!" She yelled out.

Everyone sweat dropped at her out burst while Hakuryuu came back up and grunted at her while crossing his arms around his chest.

"It's fine, Hakuryuu, please take your seat next to Yukimura Hyouga." Sensei Kira said kindly and pointed over towards a male with spiky navy blue hair.

Hakuryuu nodded his head at the sensei and walked over towards the desk and sat down. Kira turned and glared at Luka, "Another out burst like that and you **will **go to the principal's office, do you understand Miss Seijuro?" He said with a serious tone.

The class either snickered and covered their mouths or sighed and shook their heads. Luka sat back down and sweat dropped. "H-Hai... Sensei.." She mumbled out, blushing from embarrassment.

The sensei walked over towards the front of the class, "Alright, today you all will get to know your partners that are sitting next to you, because you will be partners for the rest of the year, alright?" He said looking around.

Everyone nodding their heads, "Alright then, start now, also keep in mind don't talk too loud, that especially you Miss Seijuro." He said and then walked over towards his desk and sat down.

Yukishiro Emi the long light blonde female looked over at Chikako Rider who was reading a book and tapped on her shoulder. Chikako sighed when she felt the tap, closing her book and slowly turned to look at Emi. "Yes?" She said with a serious tone. Emi looked down nervously.

"I-I'm Yukishiro Emi, it's nice to meet you, Chikako-san..." She said shyly. Chikako nodded slowly, "I know you're name already, the sensei said it." She said. Emi blushed from embarrassment while slowly nodding her head. "Yes, I forgot.. Sorry." She said nervously. "It's fine." Chikako said with a small smile printed on her lips.

Kurosaki Necro smirked thinking about the scene before. "Hm... Hakuryuu and Seijuro Luka? They seem like a cute couple..." She mumbles to herself.

The lavender headed female also known as Kawamura Manako nodded her head at the curly teal headed female next to her.

"I agree, Nene-chan, but Tsurugi Kyousuke and Luka will be a much better couple." She said with a smile on her lips.

"You know what would be the most hottest couples in school? Hakuryuu and Kyousuke~!" She said with a squeal, and a blush. Manako quickly nodded her head, grinning. "Yes! They would!" She said in agreement.

Luka turned towards Youta and grinned, "Wanna hear a joke~?" She said excitedly.

Youta hesitantly nodded his head, "Sure...?" He said. "Okay! What do you call a bear with no teeth?" She asks him. Youta gives her a questionable look, "Uh... I don't know..?" He said while shrugging his shoulders.

" A gummy bear!, get it~?" She said snickering. Youta sweat dropped, giving her a weird look but nodding his head. "Yeah... I get it.. But that really wasn't a joke." He said. Luka rubbed the back of her head, "yeah, I know~ I just wanted to say that~" She said with a stupid grin printed on her lips.

Youta chuckled and shook his head, "how about giving me a actual joke? You are the school's clown, after all." He asked.

Luka poked his forehead, while shaking her head, "Nope~ Can't, your mind is a virgin, after all~" She said teasingly. Youta tilted his head sightly to the side and gave her a questionable look. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked with a pout on his lips. "Nevermind, stick figure." She said snicker.

Hamasaki Asako, the female with coral-pink hair turned towards the female with wavy thigh length hair, known as Ishikawa Sayuri."Hey! The name's Hamasaki Asako, just call me by my first name!" She said with a smile.

The other female turned her head the other way, "I already know you're name you idiot." She said coldly. Asako grunted and gave the other female a glare. "I was just trying to be nice you know." She said. "We're only going to be partners not best friends." Sayuri said. Asako crossed her arms and kept quiet.

* * *

><p>Well, here's chapter three!<p>

I hope I didn't make any of the OCs Occ!

IT WAS HAKURYUU ALL ALONG~

I was thinking about making a new story, Once I'm finished with this one, about my OC(Miyu) and Gouenji Shuuya, and he gets cursed to be a female for a few months, what do you think about it? Please tell me in reviews~

**Also**,

_If you have a problem sent it to me on PM._

**TAIGA IS OUT~**


	4. Chapter Three

Sensei looked at the time on his watch before sighing, somehow time is sure going fast in school. He looked around to see some people happily chatting with their partners and others just stayed quiet. Standing up and clapping his hands once, he grained everyone's attention.

"I see half of you already become close friends, that is good." He said smiling kindly. "Tomorrow I'll have an assignment that you will work on with your partners." He said before sliding open the door.

**BEEEEEEEPP~**

The bell rung loudly. Everyone quickly packed up and headed towards the door. Luka and Youta walked side by side, "What do you have next?" He asked while trying not to trip over his two left left.

Miyu grinned and held up her schedule, "I got Math next! How about you skinny boy?" She asked teasingly.

"I have English." He said while pouting at his nickname. Miyu groaned out loud gaining some of the people walking past's attention. "Why?" She asked looking up at the ceiling probably talking to God. Youta sweat dropped, not looking ahead of him he walks straight into someone.

"Ouch!" A soft feminine voice yelped. Youta grunted while Luka just grinned out of amusement. "Oh this is gonna be good~" She mumbled to herself. Youta looked down and saw one of the most prettiest girls in the school! He was in la la land and snapped out of it quickly once he noticed that he didn't help her up.

"I'm sorry!" He said before helping her up. The female smiled gently at him, "You don't have to apologize, I wasn't looking ahead of me!" She said before bringing a pink camera to her face and took a picture of him and Luka.

"Wait!" Luka began, "Retake that, I want to do a pose." She said, the other female nodded her head smiling, Luka puts both her pointer fingers on each side of her cheeks and grinned, "Kawaii-desu~" She said.

The female giggled and took the picture. "Lemme see it!" Luka said walking over towards the female and taking the camera. She looked at it and grinned like an idiot, "That's a keeper~ Lemme get your number." She said taking out a small note book and a neon pink.

The other female nodded her head, taking the small note book and the pen and began to write down her number and name before giving both the items back to her. Luka took it before looking at it, "Yam... ana... Akane?" She said tilting her head.

The female nodded her head smiling gently, "Yes, that's my name!" She said before looking at the time. "Oh no! I better get going!" She said before jogging past them, "See you later!" She shouted out.

Once she was around the corner both Luka and Youta began to walk towards their destination, "You like her don't you?" She asked with a creepy smile on her face. Blushing and shaking his head quickly he was about to reply to her but tripped over his feet. Luka bursts out laughing while trying to help him up, "You're such a klutz!" She said teasingly.

Youta blushed from embarrassment, "I'm not a klutz!" He said with a pout on his face. Luka rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the door that's she's suppose to go in, "What you tripped on air?" She asked him. Before he could reply, she quickly opened the door and walked into the class room. Sighing, while shaking his head, he walked towards the door next to the one Luka walked in.

* * *

><p>Luka looked around the classroom and spotted a male with weird violet hair. Luka snorted before walking over towards him, "Can I sit next to you?" She asked. Before the male could reply, she sat down. "I'm Seijuro Luka by the way!" She said with a grin. The violet head male sighed, "Tsurugi Kyousuke..." He mumbled out.<p>

Before Luka can reply a loud clapping was heard startling her, "Alright class, my name is Kidou Yuuto, and you will use my surname." He said sternly. Everyone gulped and shook their heads. Sensei Kidou turned around and began writing on the board behind him.

"Today we'll see how much you learned theses past three years," He began before walking over towards his desk and taking the clip board on top of it. "I need to take attendance, also I'll let you know that everyday we'll have homework." He said and no one dared to groan or make a fit. He began to call out the names on the list.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke?"  
>"... Here, sir."<p>

"Fei Rune?"  
>"Here!"<p>

"Shuu?"  
>"Here."<p>

"Kurosaki Necro?"  
>"Here sir~"<p>

"Matsukaze Tenma?"  
>"Here, Sensei Kidou!"<p>

"Gamma?"  
>"Hm... Here."<p>

"Nishizono Shinsuke?"  
>"Here, sir!"<p>

"Kita Ichiban?"  
>"Here."<p>

"Mizukawa Minori"  
>"Here."<p>

"Banshou Etsu?"

A female that has shoulder length salmon pink hair and her bangs swept to the right rose her hand up, "I'm here sensei Kidou~" She said happily. The sensei stared at her and nodded.

"Hanaraki Akara?"

A female with scarlet waist-length hair that is put in a low ponytail with a few hair strands framing her face looked down nervously, "I-I'm here.." She said softly. Sensei Kidou nodded at her reply and began to call names again.

"Kamijou Sayaka?"  
>"H-Here!"<p>

"Kurotsuki Kiriga?"  
>"... Here."<p>

"Hamasaki Asako?"  
>"Here, sir."<p>

"Seijuro Luka?"  
>"I'M HERE~" Luka said happily. The sensei frowned while staring at the female, "Another out burst like that, and you will be having lunch detention for the rest of the school year, got that?" He said seriously. The blonde female grinned nervously while pushing up her glass, "Alright, Sensei~" She said happily. Kidou nodded his head at her before quickly finishing up.<p>

Walking over towards his desk, the sensei took out a stack of paper and began to pass them out to his students. "On this paper are some problems you already seen theses past few years, I want you to work them out, and if you don't know a problem, don't say; "I don't know" or leave it blank. Never do that in this class or I'm going to make sure you won't pass the 8th grade and go to high school, you got that?" He said sternly. Everyone either gulped or stayed quiet but nodded their heads.

Finishing passing them out, Kidou walked over towards his desk and sat down on the chair, "You may began."

**[I'll skip this part]  
>~Fourteen Minutes later~<br>**  
>Everyone was finally finished with their work, how in the world can their be so much problems in ONE paper?! "Pass your work forward." Kidou sensei said and watched the students passing them forward. Kidou walked towards the students in the front and began to collect the papers they had.<p>

Once he was finished, he walked over towards the door and turned off the lights, "For the time being, we're going to watch an hour video about math." He said while turning on the smart board**[I think some of y'all know that]. **The video was really boring but everyone was glad they didn't have to do work. The sensei walked over towards his desk and brought out another paper and began to pass them out, "This is your homework, I better not see you guys working on it in school or cheating that will be an a straight zero." He said with a serious tone.

* * *

><p>Sorry I didn't update yesterday,<p>

I had to do homework. ; ~ ;

Anyways, I hoped you liked it!

_If you have a problem sent it to me on PM._

TAIG-

Luka: LUKA IS OUT Y'ALL PEACE~

Me: HEY!


	5. Chapter Four

Forgive me for not updating this sooner!

I was so busy with school I seriously forgot! ; A ;

* * *

><p>Sensei Kidou walked over towards the door and turned on the lights, half of the students groaned while trying to block out the lights.<p>

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**~

The bell rung signaling that it was time to go. Everyone quickly packed up and rushed out of the room.

"YES! I'M OUTTA THAT BORING CLASS!" Luka said out loud.

"After school detention for you, Miss Seijuro." Sensei Kidou said with a blank face. Pouting, Luka turned towards Kidou, "B-But-!" She was about to say something but was interrupted, "I will see you after school and don't give me those cheap excuses." He said before turning around and walking over towards his desk and sitting down.

Groaning, Luka began walking towards her next class, she wasn't looking were she was walking so she ran straight into someone's back. The person she bumped into let out a feminine yelp. Grunting, Luka rubbed her head and looked down at the person she ran into, "Sorry, about that!" She said while helping up a female with light blonde hair.

"I-It's fine!" The blonde headed female said kindly while looking at Luka. "Yukishiro Emi... Ja?" Luka asked while tilting her head. Emi nodded happily and gave the other female a kind smile, "You must be Seijuro Luka, yes?" She asked sweetly. Luka grinned while rubbing the back of her head. "Yep, that's me~" Luka said. Emi giggled and held out her hand for the female to shake, "It's nice to meet you!" She said with a shy smile. The other female smiled happily back at her and shook her hand, "The pleasure is all mine~" She said still having that signature grin on her lips.

"So~ what's your next period?" Emi asked the female beside her walking towards their next class. "I got English, how about you?" She asked her right back. Emi smiled sweetly, "Same~!" She said excitedly. Luka smiled happily while jumping up and down, "YAY~ That's good!" She said happily. Emi giggled, shaking her head at the female's action.

Both soon walked towards their class and slid opened the door. Walking in, they both stopped at the front of the class waiting for their sitting arrangements. "Hello, class." The sensei said before she walked over towards her students. The older female had short wavy auburn hair that reached down towards her shoulders with brown eyes. "My name is Endou Natsumi, and I am going to be your English teacher this year." She said with a small smile printed on her lips.

"You guys may sit anywhere you want, but be aware, that if you get to loud with the person you are sitting with, I **will** guy you guys assigned seats, is that clear?" She said with a scary tone. Everyone paled, nodding their heads and walked over towards a desk and sat down.

Luka sat next to her new friend Emi, who smiled at her. "You will have homework tonight," Endou Sensei said before walking over towards her desk and getting a pile of papers out. She began to hand out which and one of them out to her students.

"Also, in this period, you will have lunch, and that will be in forty-five minutes." She informed her students. "Now, put your homework somewhere safe and you will never do the homework I gave you in this school." She said with a strict tone and watched her students nod their heads in responds.

"I don't really have no work to give you guys today," She began, "So, I will tell you guys the class rules." She said before taking out a sheet of paper. "Number one; If I give you work to do, don't cheat, because I know when someone's cheating." She said with a scary tone. "Number two; I ready told you guys. You will never EVER do the homework I give you guys in this school, because I will give you a zero, and I will also make sure I will see you guys next year." She said before looking down at her paper.

"Number three; If I see any fighting or arguing over dumb subjects in this class, I will sent you to the principle's office." She informed the students. "Number four; You all probably know that, no talking during a test or quiz." She said.

"Number five; If I see your head down, that goes for you Miss Seijuro." The sensei said staring at Luka who has her head. "Miss Luka Seijuro!" She shouted out starling the poor younger female who fell out of her chair. Half of the people giggled or bursted out laughing while the others just face palmed.

"The next time I see your head down and that goes out for all of the other students, I will sent you to the front office and tell them to call your parents and you can go home and sleep all you want." She said while a scary glare. Everyone paled and quickly nodded their heads.

"Good now for number 6; No eating or drinking in this class unless you have lunch detention." She said before walking over towards her desk and gently lays the paper on her desk. "You guys can quietly talk to one another, I'm going to do attendance though, so once I call out your name, I want you to say here." She said.

* * *

><p>DING DONG DING~<p>

The lunch bell rung making very shot up from their seats and walk over towards the door. "You guys will come back to this class once the lunch period is over!" She called out to her students.

Everyone went to the lunch room and sat down on a table. Luka holding Emi's hand, dragged her towards the table were; Manako, Necro, Youta, Reiko, Etsu, Akara, Sayuri, Sayaka, Kiriga, Asako, Rider, Akina(Arnwald Aquilina) sat at. "Hey guys~" She said happily sitting down next to Youta while Emi sat down next to her.

Everyone said their 'hellos' and began eating out of their bentos. Luka grinned while opening up her bento. "Wow, that looks good!" Emi said looking down at Luka's bento. "Thanks, a special aunt of mine made this for me~" Luka said happily, while breaking her chop sticks and began eating. Half of the people in the table began to talk to one another while the other half just quietly watched or listened while eating their lunch.

Luka caught a platinum blonde female in the corner of her eyes watching who walked up the stage and towards the teacher's table. She watched as Sensei Afuro sat between a male with blonde hair and another male with platinum blonde hair.

"You guys," Luka began with a stupid grin forming her lips, "Who do you think Sensei Afuro Miyu is going out with?" Luka asked

* * *

><p>I know half of you guys know who my OC(Afuro Miyu) is going out with, but I still want you guys to answer that in the review.<p>

When Natsumi said; "I will make sure I will see you next year" mean that their in 8th grade and she will make sure they will get held back and won't go to high school.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_**If you have a problem, PM me.**_

TAIGA AND YUUICHI'S BEAUTY MARK ARE OUT!

-Walks away while dragging Yuuichi with her out of the room because you know, Yuuichi needs some love too-


	6. Chapter Five

I apologize for not updating this!

Please enjoy!

_If you have any problems please sent it to me on PM_

Okay? Okay~

* * *

><p>Sadly, lunch was over.<p>

Luka and her new group of friends walked down the 8th grade hallway. Half of them separated while the other half stayed with Luka.

"Omg~!" Necro squealed running over towards a tanned male. The female wrapped her arms around the male, squeezing the life out of him. "I've missed you, my Hayato-kun~" She hummed, snuggling into the tanned boy's chest.

The male grunted trying to get out of her surprisingly strong grip. "G-Get off!" He angrily said, pushing her face away from him.

"Don't be like that!" Necro said with a childish pout forming on her lips. Matatagi Hayato crossed his arms, blushing at the female's pout and turning the other way. "W-Whatever.." He mumbled out and walked away.

"Save a seat for me in the next class, my love~" She called out to him. Luka and the group watched with pure amusement at the scene. "Sooo..." Aquilina began while tilting her head sightly to the side, "Are you and Matatagi-san... Dating?" She questioned.

Necro turned towards Aquilina with her hand on her hip. "So what if we were? Problem?" She snapped giving the golden yellow blonde female a sassy look.

"No." Aquilina stated simply.

"Good." Necro said before turning towards Natsumi's classroom door and sliding it open. Manako quickly walked after her best friend as she walked into the classroom.

"Oh...~ She's sassy, me like~" Luka said with her signature stupid grin while walking towards door that the two females walked into and walks in herself. Aquilina shook her head as everyone else started walking into the class room.

Everyone packed up their stuff as the bell rung signaling for fourth period. Luka excitedly dashed out of the class room and down the hall towards her next. "NEXT PERIOD IS AFURO-SAN! YES!" She shouted to the high heavens.

Luka watched as everyone that was inside Afuro Miyu's class walked out. "Please come in~" Sensei Afuro told the orange eyed female who happily skipped into the classroom in responds.

"Good afternoon, Afuro-Sensei!" Luka said with excitement in her eyes. The older woman giggled at the blonde female's happy attitude. "I see you are excited to learn about science, yes?" She asked her with a gently smile forming on her lips and watched Luka nod her head in responds. "Hai!"

Luka turned and walked over towards a desk as everyone else started to appear. "Hello everyone, please sit down everywhere you like!" The sensei said before walking over towards the door and sliding it shut.

"For those who are not in my homeroom, my name is Afuro Miyu. In school you will say my surname while outside you can call me whatever you want" She began walking towards the front of the classroom, "The students last year used to call me: Suikawari, but I don't know why." She wondered while putting her finger on her cheek.

'I can see why.' Everyone thought while staring at their sensei's chest with a sweat drop. "Well... Lets get back to what's going on today." She said bringing them back from their thoughts. "You guys will all get to know one another." The older female said before walking over towards the front of a desk that had papers on it.

"On this paper they will have random questions that you will have to ask your classmates, if someone for example has an older sibling you write their names under the question, you can only write down the same name two times, okay? Okay~ Lets get to work, and please don't be loud." Miyu said before handing out the papers to each of her students.

"You may began."

Everyone started walking towards one another asking each other questions.

"Alright!" Shouted out Luka making the class turn their head towards the idiotic female. The blonde girl stared down at her paper "Who has a pet at home?!" She asked looking around seeing some people raising their hands. Luka wrote down their names right after they told her their names.

After twenty minutes have passed everyone went back towards their sits. "Wow, I'm impressed, my last classes took longer than this." Miyu said looking at the time. "How about we watch a movie? I can't show you rated PG Thirteen movies yet but we can watch a kids movie." She said and watched as her students cheered.

Turning on the smart board, the platinum blonde female walked over towards her laptop and began looking through her files of movies. "How about we watch Okami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki? I love that movie!" She said and looked around to see everyone nod their heads in agreement. "Alright, that movie it is~" She hummed turning it on.

* * *

><p>I think this chapter was better short! Sorry about that. ; A ;"""<p>

I'll probably still update this chapter so I can make it longer. 

I still hope you like it!

I really love that movie Wolf Children, I almost cried when Hana lost her man.

R.I.P Wolfman. ; A ;

-Taiga


	7. Chapter Six

"Noo! My baby wolfman, why did you have to die?! You were soooo fine!" Cried out Luka as she and half of her friends walked to gym. Necro rolled her eyes as she walked in front of the group with Manako by her side.

"He isn't even yours! Hana and him are so gross! Having sex with a dog, just nasty." Said the teal headed female as a shiver went down her spine.

"Plus! He's not even fine. Now, my Hayato-kun, that's what you call fine!" She said before going into her day dream land.

"Leave that poor woman alone! If she wanted to do that, then let her!" Luka said crossing her arms while still walking. Manako stopped making everyone else do the same. Turning around she stood right in front of Luka with a hand on the other female's shoulder.

"He's gone, he will NEVER come back okay?" She said with a serious tone. Everyone's jaw dropped staring at the silent female in front of them while Necro just giggled behind her best friend.

"You're so mean, Manako-chan!" The blonde female said with crocodile tears falling down her face.

"H-Hey guys" Began the only boy in the group, "We don't want to be late for gym class right? Okay! Lets go!" Youta said before dragging Luka by her hand towards the gym.

"Hello everyone, my name is Gouenji Shuuya, and I will be your coach from now on." Informed the coach as he looked down at his students who were sitting down before him. He has long platinum blonde hair that was tied into a low ponytail, sharp onyx eyes that made him rather serious. He was wearing a plain black shirt, on top of that, he wore a red jacket.

"Good to see that you are already in your gym clothes." He said looking at the gym uniforms for both the male and the females. The males had on a white t-shirt with blue pants and black running shoes and the females had on the same shirt but short red pants that stopped right above their knees and white running shoes.

"As you know, every grade has a different coach" Began Gouenji, "Endou Mamoru for sixth grade, Saginuma Osamu for seventh grade and I of course for eighth grade." He said.

"Today, you guys can do whatever you want, like home work and such." He said before heading into his office.

Luka the first one up quickly walked over towards the balls and picked out a soccer ball. "Who wants to play soccer?" She shouted out holding the ball up. She watched as half of the people rose their hands and said: "Me!"

Everyone who wanted to join quickly formed a team. "Necro!" Began the blonde idiotic female skipping over towards her, "You be the captain!" She said handing over a yellow band. Shrugging her shoulders, the teal head took the band from her and put it around her arm.

"LETS PLAY SOCCER!" Luka shouted out while everyone got into their position.

Gouenji looking through his papers heard the kicking of a ball, looked up and out of the window of his office to see his students playing soccer. A small smile appeared onto his lips as he stood up and walked out of his office to watch them play.

Back and forth went the back, happy expressions on the pre-teens faces as they played. He watched with pure amusement at how happily they played soccer. "Aren't they good?" A male beside Gouenji said with excitement. The male had brown hair with a orange headband around his forehead, Endou Mamoru was his name and he was known to be the 'Legendary Goal Keeper'. Gouenji turned towards his childhood friend nodding his head at him, "Yeah, they are, maybe we should form a team here in school again." He wondered out loud to Endou who agreed in responds.

* * *

><p>Eh... Short chapter I know!<p>

Hope you liked it though.

And I'm going to change the story a little up.

If you want to join the soccer club Gouenji and Endou are going to form please sent me a PM!

Form!:

Name:  
>Position:<br>Number: [I will pick]  
>Hissatsu: [1-3 DETAILS]<p>

Positions Taken will be on my profile and for some of the new ones that want to join, the form is on my profile as well.

If you have _any problems _please sent it to me on PM


End file.
